


Puppy

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Jun finds a puppy





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://eurovisionstorm.livejournal.com/profile)[eurovisionstorm](http://eurovisionstorm.livejournal.com/).

 

It feels weird, because normally Jun is the voice of reason. Now however the roles are suddenly reversed, and it’s Ohno whispering a soft “We can’t keep it.”  
  
Jun shakes his head, the snow crystals have turned into drops of water and his hair is wet, sticking to his head. He is without a scarf and hat, much to Ohno’s worry as he obviously was outside for quite a while. The so-said items are instead carefully wrapped around a little puppy, keeping it warm and protected in Jun’s arms. “I couldn’t let it stay outside,” Jun admits quietly, looking so young all of a sudden that Ohno feels his heart clench.  
  
He hurries to the bathroom first though and retrieves a towel, carefully wrapping it around Jun and drying his hair with it. The little puppy licks Jun’s finger meanwhile. It’s weird, Jun normally doesn’t like animals much, and they don’t like him, but this here obviously was love at first sight.  
  
“Where did you find it?” Ohno asks softly when he has dried Jun up sufficiently and made him remove his jacket. He pushes Jun and his puppy to the sofa, and goes to the kitchen to prepare tea for him.  
  
“On the street.” Jun thankfully takes the tea. “I called the animal shelter and even the police, but there is no puppy reported missing. It doesn’t have a collar either. Apparently there is a shelter close by that found a few similar looking puppies, so…”  
  
So, someone just left them on the street.  
  
Jun nuzzles his nose into the puppy’s fur, chuckling lightly when it licks over his cheek. There are so many reasons against it, like they have so much work and they would always need someone to look after the little dog when they aren’t around, which means they have to bother their parents – well, not that their parents would mind, but still…  
  
However, Ohno knows he can’t. He can’t take this little being away from Jun and make him take it to an animal shelter. He just can’t. Even if it means some extra work for them until the puppy grows into a dog and doesn’t need that much attention anymore.  
  
Ohno sits down next to Jun, bending forward to press his lips against his temples. “So, what do you want to call it?”  
  
Jun’s eyes light up beautifully, leaning against Ohno, smiling when Ohno wraps his arms around him. “Why don’t you choose a name?”  
  
 


End file.
